Ekie Ekie Ekie P'tang
by xXxAngelsOfDeathxXx
Summary: Basically we're not telling you anything you'll have to read it and find out .. All you need to know is We Hope It Rocks xXxAngelsxXx HOOSHAR!
1. Ni

(All the characters within this story are based on the characters from the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling who rocks might we add. We hope you enjoy this but if you dont please bear in mind that this is our first attempt at anything at all like this.)

SO LETS GET ON WITH IT...

… "_So this is where my life ends… funny I thought it would be better than this_," she thought as she slipped further into the darkness, ".. _But what about my darling, what will he think_? As her head slowly descended into the bathtub filled to the rim with a mixture of blood and water.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" he bellowed as he ran into the bathroom " nothing my love" she said as he pulled her head out of the water "just trying to end my pathetic excuse for a life." He dragged her out of the bath casting a healing charm on her wrists as he did watching the red gashes into her perfect skin fade in what seemed like a second. " My love, you have to stop your weekly suicide attempts, they will be the death of me and you do not want that.. Do you?" smothering his face into her neck biting a little, watching her wince in pain as he threw her onto his bed.

Hermione just laid there not sure what to do her mind working overtime, considering what happened last time and if she dared to do it again. Shivering a little as she moved her exposed skin sticking to the soft satin sheets, the blood staining the cover as she moved " You'll have to get these washed again" she said as she jumped up off the bed heading into her own room " I'm sorry to have caused the house elves so much aggravation."

"Your not getting away with this one like last time" he said barging into her room awaiting her to look at him, still looking in the mirror at herself " I'll try not to get caught next time". " How dare you talk to me like that you ungrateful little bitch" he shouted after pushing her headfirst into the mirror shattering it, as the shards flew onto the ground Hermione picked a piece up " you tell me not to kill myself and yet you try to do it for me" handing him the piece " Why don't you do it and end my life for me?" he looked at the piece of glass for a moment.. _Go on it would be easy, she's just standing there do it slit her throat the only reason why you haven't done it was because you loved her, now you don't.. DO IT…. _He dropped the glass and looked at her she looked beautiful he had created a lovely masterpiece but that's all she was a picture the really hermione was hidden under a strong spell that had dug itself deep, but everyday he would see her trying to escape.

He looked down at the floor and sighed " I cant do this anymore, I've had enough, I can't protect you anymore, my spell isn't working, I see everyday the real you is attempting to get out, I cant go on knowing what you do to yourself, knowing that when you sleep the only thing you dream of is death" he took a deep breath " Hermione I've had enough… HERMIONIE! Can you hear me?". She finally looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and stained with tears " you can do what you want Ronald.. I can take care of myself".

"YOU THINK SO DO YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS I'VE KEPT YOU SAFE!" he muttered a spell under his breath and Hermione stood up and no longer was she the bushy haired teenager that woke up this morning she had changed back. A sigh of relief came from her lips, her now black straight hair fell limp down her back socked with blood, he got out all her old clothes which he had hidden away so not to bring her back, and threw them onto her bed "thank you" was the only word that Hermione could produce.

Ron came close to her, she could feel his hot shaky breath near her face " wait until you are seen, wait until they all see the real you and when they all hate you, you'll be begging me to turn you back" he walked out of her bedroom and away from her broken heart… or so it would seem.

So this was the first chapter, don't worry we'll update all the time so if you like what we write do not be dismayed, because it'll take about a day.. or something like that anyways.

READ THEN REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU

Love You All

xXxAngelsOfDeathxXx


	2. Secrets Revealed

(Not our characters, just our imagination reeking pongy havoc… lol.. work of the day --- WHIP CRACK)

Hermione sat shivering on the bed for several minutes; she could hear Ron in the distance smashing something to the ground, she could understand why he was angry with her, after all after what she did to him last time, when she was like this, who could blame him.

Standing up slowly she made her way towards the shattered mirror, which was now hung limply on the wall, most of the pieces were still in place. Small droplets of her blood had scattered it, from where her head had hit the glass. Then looking at her own misshapen reflection, as though it too had been shattered with the mirror, the sadness, which was blackening her heart, was replaced with an even stronger emotion, _rage._

Ignoring the searing pain in her head, she made her way quietly out of her bedroom, and towards the _room._ Deep down she knew she shouldn't be doing what she was doing; but her old self was taking control of her body again, like a disease. She had to see what was behind that door.

She tried the handle on the door, it wouldn't open. She needed her wand; but where to find it; he had taken it off her when he realized his spell was beginning to fail.

BANG! An ear quenching noise had just sounded from nearby room. BANG! There it was again, then she heard footsteps, was it him again, coming to bash her about a little more, she was starting to think he enjoyed it. Quickly, yet quietly she headed towards another room, at the other side of the corridor, the door was ajar. She just made it into the room as the door to the room where she had heard the footsteps opened.

Leaving the door open wide enough, so she could just see out into the corridor, she watched as Ron and another man, who she didn't recognize, made their way towards the _room._ 'If only we had some vertiserrum, then we could find out what we want to know from the filthy, mangy little cockroach' she heard Ron say, 'I've already told you Ron, we cant make it, its too dangerous, the ministry controls how much of it is made nowadays, it cant be done, I'm sorry', said the other man hesitantly, 'Yeah, yeah, I know its just it would make the job so much easier' said Ron as the two men neared the door. Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she saw Ron pull out his wand and tap the door handle, she had never seen inside that room before, she had been forbidden. The man and Ron entered the room, leaving the door wide open. She looked into the room, what she could see of it anyway.

What she did see made her gasp. No, not Ron, how could he do such a thing, to another human being. _He's sick _she thought, _how on earth can he be so cruel and heartless, my Ron, my sweet friend, how did you become like this, I must stop you.. But, how? _At Ron's feet there was a small, and weak looking figure, she could only really recognize him by his white blonde hair, Draco Malfoy.

She had heard about his disappearance for the first time six months ago, from a old copy of the daily prophet she had found in a bin, in a small village nearby, that night she had escaped from the castle for a few hours, while Ron was away. It said he had disappeared suddenly after a trip into diagon alley with his father, and that the ministry had no idea where he was, and until tonight, as far as she knew anyway no one had seen him.

'So are you going to tell me what you know about her yet, why she has become like she has?' said a cruel, cold and heartless sounding voice, which didn't belong to Ron. 'I'll die before I tell you anything!' yelled Draco, in a strangely powerful voice, which didn't sound like it should be made by someone who was obviously so weak and defenseless, _what on earth have they don't to him_, thought Hermione, sending shivers down her spine. 'That can be arranged you know', said Ron, laughing, 'It seems the ministry is starting to forget you ever existed, your fathers name is now a mockery, just like you once said mine was, face it Draco, they've given up on you, no-one cares about you anymore, to think I used to be slightly envious of what you had, not anymore though, because you see Draco, my point is, you might as well already be dead', said Ron, in a evil voice, which was only just louder than a whisper. 'You lying, my father would never give up on me like that, he said he'd always be there for me, stop lying to me, I cant take it anym…' there was a loud thud issued from the room, it looked as though Ron had knocked Draco out.

'What did you do that for' said the man nervously, they were outside on the corridor now, the door to the room now firmly shut, 'Because he was beginning to annoy me, I hate it when he gets into one of his hysterics, he wont tell us anything while he's like that, so theres no point in even trying, well try him again tomorrow, maybe try a different method', said Ron in a tired sort of voice, 'I'm going off to bed now I'm tired, I think ill going check on that raving lunatic first though, make sure she's not getting up to no good' continued Ron. _Oh no this is all I need, what the hell am I going to do when he realizes I'm not there, he'll kill me if he knows I was near this room. _'Don't you think you'd be better off leaving it until tomorrow, I doubt she'll try anything else tonight, she's probably going off to sleep herself', said the other man, again in a nervous sort of voice. Hermione could see Ron eyeing the man quizzingly for a few seconds, then his expression turned back to normal, 'Yeah I suppose your right, ill go straight to bed, night Simon'And with that Ron turned and began walking down the corridor, away from Hermione and round the corner. The man, who Ron called Simon, seemed to be waiting for Ron to be out of eyeshot, _what is he doing, _then taking Hermione by surprise, he turned and headed straight towards the room where she was, _oh no, what am I going to do, _he was stood by the door now, but instead of coming in he remained outside it, then leaning towards the door he whispered, 'Hermione, I know your there, no, don't say anything, just listen to me.. Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow night, when he has gone to bed, and I will tell you everything you need to know', and without another word the man turned and walked away, in the opposite direction where Ron had gone.

Hey so 2nd chappy we did well no?

Read And Review

Peace and Love

xXxAngelsOfDeathxXx


	3. Day With The Portraits

(Okay as you've probably guessed or maybe not. We did not make any of these characters up  they were made by the queen of Potter Dom J.K. Rowling)

_Oh Ekie Ekie Ekie P'tang was a quote from Monty Python: We are no longer the knights who say Ni; we are now the knights who say Ekie Ekie Ekie P'tang --- Search for the Holy Grail  see it its well funny._

Hermione couldn't sleep all that night; she hated being so close to someone so helpless and not being able to do anything. She had to creep out of the room she was in after she was sure Ron was asleep, why was he doing this to her? She was sure he had loved her once…. But now all that appeared to remain was bitter hatred. Who was Simon? And why did he know things she didn't? Why was Draco in that room? And why was he locked up, what had he done that had made Ron so evil? All these questions riddled her head all night and without noticing she dropped slowly into a restless sleep. Not to be awoken till Ron slammed her door open and shook her violently "wakey wakey sleepy head, I'm going out today you will do nothing and remain in the castle if you want food you will have to go get it yourself, but don't you dare start to think you can escape I will be keeping watch on you at all times" and with this he produced a clear crystal ball. Hermione looked into it and saw herself " you'll never be able to escape my dear". "If I wanted to escape Ron I'd have done it a while ago, you know how good I am at those 'sort' of things" Ron slapped her across the face and she fell onto the floor, not realizing that she was even standing up before hand. " You will keep it in mind that if you continue with that insolence I will get rid of you once and for all, then they'll be no need to keep…." He stopped, Hermione was almost sure he was going to say no need to keep Malfoy. She gave him a questioning look "Stop looking at me like that" Ron walked out of the room and left the castle while Hermione just sat there shocked.

She needed to wash the blood of her that was still stained to her skin from the night before, after all he had just left her, she couldn't just get up and go straight into the bath again, he'd think she was going to kill herself. So she decided to go into the lobby and look at the paintings in the hall they were all looking down at her.. A man with a large nose said _My dear girl, what are you doing in a place like this and all on your own at that, get out while you still can, we see things that you cant, things that we have been silenced not to say, all things that go on in that room **he nodded to the one across from hermione**_ She remembered that was the one Draco was locked in she moved over to the door and started talking o the painting near the door a woman looked at her with a quizzical face "I know I'm looking at you and will appear to be talking to you and I wish you to talk back to me but I am not talking to you I am trying to get through to the other man on the other side of the door okay?" The portrait just nodded… " DRACO" no reply "MALFOY IF YOU DON'T SAY SOMETHING SOON I WILL BE CAUGHT". Still no reply "Fine I just want you to listen to me, soon he will be back and soon I will be going out, and soon you will be free but not until I know what's going on and I know I can get you and I out of this place". Draco who was chained to the wall looked at the door longingly, he had been in that room for months, he had no idea what the date was, or the time He felt slightly received to know that she was going to do something about it, but why was she going out? What was she going to do?

_(Okay we're sorry we're prolonging the meet with Simon but to be honest we think this gives a little insight on what is going on in the day, what hermione has told Draco and finally we have a little ounce of what Draco is feeling.. will update soon, the writing of the meet has already commenced)_

_Read And Review_

_xXxAngelsOfDeathxXx_


	4. The Reasons

(We own nothing cept the story line… Simon and THE CASTLE DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMM)

'Why are you not eating your food? Are you planning to starve yourself to death now or something, you ungrateful little cow' said Ron sarcastically across the table to Hermione, who was just sat looking down at her beef stew, picking at it with her knife and fork, and not saying a word. _How am I going to be able to leave the castle tonight without being caught, what if he watches me leave on that crystal ball thing tonight, should I just not turn up? _These were just a few of the many queries which were going around in Hermiones mind about the meeting in the courtyard, which was due to take place in a matter of hours. _But I have to go, I need to find out what's going on here, I need to help Draco, I can't just leave him to die, especially after I promised to help him._

'I ASKED YOU A QUESTION HERMIONE, DON'T IGNORE ME… AND WILL YOU JUST EAT YOUR FOOD GOD DAMMIT!' yelled Ron, from across the table again, this time slamming his fist hard down on the table. Yet, Hermione didn't move, or speak, or make any kind of sign that she had heard Ron shouting, she just continued to sit there and pick at her food, partly knowing she would just cause herself more trouble, but it was worth it, just to see him get annoyed. She wasn't looking at him directly, but she could see him out of the corner of her eye, his ears were getting redder and redder, _oh how I love doing this.. Oh great here we go._

Ron had stood up from the table now, and he was walking over to Hermiones side of the table, and when he got to her he reached down and grab her by the hair, turning her head round so that she was facing him, and he yelled, 'ARE YOU DEAF ASWELL AS STUPID, I SAID EAT YOUR FOOD, NOW DO IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU', he let go of her hair and she turned back to look at the table, and whispered, 'no'. She knew it was a mistake before she had even said it, but she was sick of his bullying, and she wasn't prepared to take it any longer. 'What did you say?' asked Ron, looking and sounding slightly shocked. Hermione stood up, turned to face him, and said it again, though this time not in a whisper, 'No!'. Ron raised his arm, she flinched, thinking he was about to hit her again, but instead he touched her face gently, and for a moment she thought she had gone back to the time when Her and Ron first started out, when he used to touch her that way all the time, but then he spoke. 'Hmmm, what am I going to do with you, wait a minute I know', then without warning he kissed her, _what is going on here_, this kind of gesture was one which she had not received from Ron in a long time, it was like it was all new to her, _what should I do_. She tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her back, and began kissing her again, ignoring her signs of protest. Then something hit her hard in the stomach and she fell to the ground, clutching her waist, he had punched her. Then he walked back over to the table and picked up her stew and threw it across the room at the wall, the plate smashed. The he turned back to Hermione, who was nursing her stomach and said 'Starve then', and with that he left the room.

Several minutes later the door to the dining room opened and a small figure came into the room, it was a house elf, Hermione assumed it must of come to clean the plates up, _slave labour, its disgusting _thought Hermione. The elf looked at Hermione, who though still in pain, had just stood up, it looked shocked, 'Tibby is sorry miss, I was thinking you had left already' and then the elf turned and ran back out of the room, cursing itself under its breath,_ what was that all about, _wondered Hermione, and then she remembered, _oh yeah, house elves are not supposed to be seen, poor things. _Then she left the room and headed up the stairs.

She looked at the clock in her room, it was 9:30pm, _oh I wish it was later, he wont be asleep yet. _Then she caught sight of the pile of clothes, which Ron had thrown, onto her bed the previous night. She had been too tired to look at them then, so she had just shoved them onto the floor when she went to sleep. She picked up her old school robes, which looked to have been moth eaten slightly, and then as the memories of her school days started to come back to her, she buried her face in the robes, and cried. Then she felt something in one of the pockets, a piece of paper, she took it out. It was a photograph of her, Ron and Harry on their last day of school. _We all look so happy together, oh why did you just fall out with us like that harry, over something so small and stupid._ She ripped the picture up into small fragments and threw them into the blazing fireplace.

Then she heard a faint noise against her window, she walked over to it and looked down, Simon was there, gesturing for her to come down. Then without hesitation she grabbed her coat and left the room.

Moments later she was outside, _that was easier then I thought, that was much to easy, something's not right. _She approached Simon cautiously, he seemed to have sensed her anticipation, because he said, 'Don't worry, he's in a deep sleep and will not wake, I made sure of that', he pulled a small bottle of potion out of his robes and handed it to Hermione, she read the label, _sleeping draught, _'I slipped some of that into his wine before you had your dinner, so he'll be out cold for hours', Hermione relaxed at this news. 'Shall we walk?' asked Simon, Hermione nodded.

'So can you tell me what the hell is going on, because I feel so helpless, what is he doing with Draco, why is he doing this to us both?' Hermione asked Simon sadly.

'Do you remember what Ron said to you, when he first out you under the spell?' asked Simon.

Hermione was taken aback by this question, and it took her a few moments to think about the awnser, 'Yes, it was strange, something, like, 'your mine now, and no-one will ever take you away from me now, no-one', but what does that have to do with anything' asked Hermione, confused. 'That has something to do with everything', awnsered Simon, plainly. 'What do you mean, I don't understand?' asked Hermione, getting even more confused. 'Don't you get it yet Hermione, damn, they told me you were smart… when Ron said that to you, he was trying to hide what he really meant by it, he meant Draco, Hermione, he meant Draco can't have you now', said Simon, he stopped walking now, and turned to face Hermione, 'What, so you mean… Draco wanted me as well, he loved me as well', said Hermione, suddenly it was all coming together in her mind, 'Yes, He and Ron both loved you at the same time, but they both knew that only one of them would be able to win your heart Hermione, they were both desperate for your love, especially Ron', Hermione looked at Simon, shocked, Simon continued, 'Like I said, Ron was desperate for your love, and was willing to go to extreme measures to get it, he spent hours flicking through spell books looking for a way to guarantee himself your heart, then he found a spell which would make you feel beautiful, which he knew was the thing you wanted most out of life', Simon paused for a few moments, Hermione listened intently, unable to speak, 'He then told you about the spell, and made it sound as though he wanted to do it for you, but it was himself who he really wanted to do it for, so that you would fall in love with him, and not Draco', Simon paused again, Hermione didn't know what to think, then he continued, 'So he cast the spell on you, and for five years it worked perfectly, but then it stopped working and gradually you began turning back to your old self, and this scared Ron, made him think he was going to lose if you thought he had failed you', Simon looked over at Hermione, she looked as though she had just seen a ghost, then he continued, 'Again, Ron began looking through books, to try and find out why the spell was failing, then having found nothing in the books, it dawned on him, Draco. He seemed to have come to the conclusion that Draco must be somehow blocking the spell, so he arranged for Draco to be captured and brought here, and that worked brilliantly, because as you have already seen Draco is here. He then began questioning Draco, who told him that he knew why the spell was failing but wouldn't tell Ron, and to this day, he still hasn't said anything, six months he has been in that room now, now that's through his devotion to you'. They had walked right around the castle now, back to where they had begun, Hermione sat down on the stairs leading up to the castle, and Simon joined her. Hermione was thinking about everything which she had just been told, but there was just one question that was playing on her mind the most, 'Why are you telling me this, aren't you Rons' partner in this or something, Simon didn't seem to need any time to think about his response to this question, as straight away he said, 'I helped him to make the spell work whilst under the impression that he was doing it for your benefit only, and not his own, and now I wished I hadn't, because, although you have never seen me before, I have played a big part in your life for those last five years. You see I helped keep the spell going strong; I was watching the pair of you constantly. For the first few years everything was fine, you were happy, but then things began to change, you became unhappy, you were getting sick of his demands and controlling, I was getting sick of the control he had over you, and I hated the fact that your unhappiness was partly my fault. So I decided you deserved to know the truth, and have a chance to escape', Simon explained, Hermione wasn't sure whether or not to be angry or not with Simon after hearing this news, but she decided not to shout at him and storm off, because after all he was trying to help her now, and he seemed to be her only means of escape, so she gritted her teeth and held her tongue.

'So what's the plan, what are we going to do now?' asked Hermione, but before Simon could speak there was a loud noise which seemed to have echoed through the castle behind them, and then they heard shouting 'HERMIONE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU… DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!', it was Ron, 'I thought you aid he was going to stay asleep' said Hermione anxiously turning back to face towards Simon, but it seemed he had disapperated from the grounds, _great, drop me in it why don't you, leave me to fight him on my own, thanks a lot, _thought Hermione as she ran up the stairs and back into the castle, _think of a story, think of a story, come on Hermione, think! _ Hermione looked around desperately for an idea, then a flagon of water suddenly appeared on a table near her, _what the hell, how the hell, _then she heard food steps coming down the stairs ahead of her, she quickly grabbed the water, 'WHAT TE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE AT THIS TIME?' Bellowed Ron as he reached the spot where Hermione was standing, 'I was only getting a drink of water from the kitchens' Hermione said innocently, holding the flagon up to Rons face, 'I thought I told you to summon food and drinks through the fire place from the kitchens at night? Said Ron looking angry, 'Yes I know you did Ron, but I thought with the smashed plate and everything, the house elves could do without the extra hassle tonight, you know how I feel about them', awnsered Hermione, trying her hardest to look innocent. Ron relaxed, 'Oh, ok then darling what ever you say, I believe you, you just scared me that's all, you know I don't like it when you go wandering', he said trying to sound calm, 'Yes but I am a big girl now you know Ron, I can look after myself', said Hermione sarcastically, 'Now can I please go up to bed now, I'm tired and need my _beauty _sleep?', asked Hermione, 'Er, yeah go on then', Hermione walked past him and began walking up the stairs, 'Make sure you stay there though, wont you, I don't want to have to go looking for you again', said Ron in a very unconvincing concerned voice, 'Don't worry I will, Good night Ronald', said Hermione, deliberately not turning round to face him, so that he wouldn't see the big smile which had spread across her face.

(Did you like it? Well you'll tell in the reviews wont you)

Read And Review

Peace and Love

XXxAngelsOfDeathxXx


	5. The Unexpected Guest

Sorry about the Delay guys but I've been finding it harder and harder to come up with ideas send some in they would be much appreciated – anyways I own nothing to do with Harry Potter)

WARNING THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE VIOLENCE AND RAPE IN IT SO DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING WORDS AS SUCH AS THESE

She darted up the stairs two at a time still thinking about what Simon had said and half about what had happened with Ron a few moments ago, he was being more trusting but why? .. Questions were all the hermione could think about for days. Ron had been going out every morning, leaving a note for hermione on the kitchen table telling her he wouldn't be back until 6.. Each night he came back and each night she had to eat with him.. For 4 days she had the same routine.

In this time she had worked out in her head what she must do to save Draco and to tell Simon about it, Simon came home with Ron at 6 every night and stayed for about 1 hour and then left.. but the problem was that when he came, Ron and Simon went into that room that Draco was tied up in. Simon looking regretfully at me as he did, but still going in nevertheless.

_Okay so what to do what to do, oh this is so confusing, ron goes out but how do I get a chance to speak to Simon again.. Oh shit they're here…_'HERMIONE GET YOU ASS DOWN AT THIS TABLE STRAIGHT AWAY I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU' Ron's voice echoed through the halls up into her bedroom.. ' COMING' Hermione shouted back. She then ran down the stone steps her foot steps were heard lightly as she did so, when she walked into the main dining hall Simon and Ron and a stranger who she had not yet met were sat at the table ' Hermione this is Paul he will be staying with us for a few days, well perhaps longer if he doesn't get his act together' his voice turning harsh towards the end of his sentence whilst looking at the young man sitting opposite him.

The man hermione thought looked rather handsome in a roughish sort of way he wasn't wearing suits like Ron and Simon were but his clothes were much like her own dark and tight in all the right places. 'Hermione… HERMIONE' Ron shouted to get her attention as he could tell she was staring at Paul deaf to the world 'wha..What?' Hermione replied snapping out of her thoughts 'Paul will be stopping with you in your room, I know I have enough rooms to equip him with, but I'd rather not have "your" kind running about all over the place' Hermione's eyes widened when he said your kind and looked at Paul in a knowing way and smiled at him of course Paul noticing Hermione and smiled back. Ron noticed this and ordered the she should go to her room and wait for him to come tend to her. Confused she got up and walked slowly out of the room the sound of arguing in her step.

Ron came up to her room a few minutes later and pushed hermione onto the bed, ' I will not have you smiling like that at him,' He straddled her and slapped her hard across the face ' your mine and I want you to keep that in your mind always'.. He ripped her top off and started groping at her breasts whilst hermione was in shock tears falling out of her eyes, not knowing what to do ' Ron please stop, I…I don't know why I smiled at him, I…I. Was being polite, I didn't want him to not like me if we were sharing a room… Ron please don…don…don't do.. this..' she managed to get out as he pulled down her pants ' you're a slut hermione I see you, you smile at Simon all the time, I'd kill the bastard if I didn't need his help and now Paul, hermione I love you why cant you see that' He pulled down his own pants and boxers ' Look at me hermione… LOOK AT ME' he grabbed her face and made her look at him in the eyes ' I'm the one that'll stay with you, care for you, cant you see that you cant life without me' He slammed himself into her as she screamed out in horror…'Ron…. RON… No please no stop it don't do it, I don't want you too, I don't like it'.. Ron bended down and put his lips to her ear and smiled ' Good because I'm only doing what you deserve' and her kissed her neck wetly and kept roughly banging into her, all the time knowing that Hermione was in pain, and was screaming and crying… As he Climaxed and Ron moaned Hermione laid still her insides bleeding with the pain, and her face clearly showing how devastated she was. ' You wont smile at him again, and if he touches you, if he even tries to comfort you in anyway, I'll kill him'. Hermione sobbed as he left her on the bed her face covered in tears her hair stuck to her forehead with the sweat. _What has he done…._

(Well I sincerely hope this chapter has made you all happy, and I hope none of you are mortally offended by the rape scene, but then again it is an M and is and should be expected anyways Read and Review)

Peace and Love

xXxAngelsOfDeathxXx


	6. SHA BANG

(Just to let you know Monty python doesn't have anything to do with this story we just couldn't think of a name for it and because Monty python also rocks we decided to name it after a quote from it, lol. As you will already know because we have told you loads now.. THE CHARACTERS IN THIS WERE NOT CREATED BY OUR WILD IMAGINATIONS! (Well some of them were), WE HAVE J'K ROWLING TO THANK FOR THAT!.. Well heres the next chapter anyways.. Hope you all like it!)

Shivering, Hermione half walked and half crawled into the bathroom. When she reached the centre of the room she collapsed in the middle of them floor. She could still feel his hands all over her body, she could still hear herself screaming out in pain, her broken heart was beating harder than it ever had done before. Still crying she stood up and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. _That bastard _she could see bruises all over her body, she walked over to the mirror and looked more closely at her reflection. She didn't like what she saw… a deep red hand print could be seen where he had struck her cheek, she had a horrible gash where he had smashed her head into the mirror, but what stood out the most on her face were the tears which were trickling down her face. _What has he done to me, he promised me happiness, and look at what hes really given me, hes given me no life at all. I swear I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do…_

Then without thinking she clenched her hand into a fist and smashed it through the mirror in the spot which was reflecting her face. Fragments fell to the floor in a way, which Hermione found oddly satisfying. And then she found herself doing something that she had not done in a long time, she smiled. But then as she looked down at the fragments her smile faded, she had just realised something, _my life is like this mirror, my life is shattered and broken like this mirror shattered mirror, all because of him. _She could feel his hands on her body again, she didn't like it, it made her feel dirty.

Shaking again, she walked over to the bath, the bath which she had tried to kill herself in countless times _not this time, I wont let him drive me to that again, instead I'm going to wash him away. _She turned on the taps, and soon the bathroom filled with steam _I'm going to wash his touch off my body, then I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him, and leave my mark on him, just like he did with me, but I'm washing him off me, he wont be able to, that's the only difference, my mark will remain on him… forever, just how to do it is the only question… _

Climbing into the bath made Hermione feel like she had just been born again. It all began coming together in her mind _… and then ill drive it straight into his heart. My god I think your on a roll Hermione…that's twice in one night… hahahahahaha_ Hermione thought as a smile made its way across her face again. Still smiling she lowered her head into the water and sighed.

When the water turned cold Hermione got out of the bath and wrapped herself up in a towel and made her way back into her bedroom and walked over to her drawers_ for once I'm going to wear what I want to wear._ She picked out a simple blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and unmatching bra and knickers which she flashed around the room_ just incase your watching me Ron on your little crystal ball, I know you don't like things which don't match, and you also know how much I like annoying you. _Then she took a quick glance into the corner where it was, just to make sure it was still there. Y_es it is, I think this is going to work Hermione, how very clever you are. _Then she turned and practically skipped over to her bed, shoved her torn clothes onto the floor, without a second thought as to why they were there, picked up the book she was reading, and laid down on her tummy and enjoyed the pleasures of literature.

A little while earlier she heard footsteps approaching her room. Her door opened and in walked a house elf closely followed by the man named Paul. _Here we go_. The house elf was carried a suitcase across the room and placed it on the sofa and then left the room. Paul and Hermione stared at each other for a few moments, then she decided to break the silence, 'Hello, why don't you sit down? you look exhausted', she sat up and made space for him on her bed, 'I'm not sure that's such a good idea, what if he comes in, I was told not to speak to you', replied Paul. 'I need you to sit here, I have a plan, I need you sit here, please', she whispered, feeling slightly pathetic that she had to beg him. Reluctantly he did as she said.

She moved closer towards him, startling him, he made to stand up again, she stopped him. 'No, I need you close to me, close enough to look like your kissing me', she said plainly, he opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him, 'No don't speak, I'm sorry if I'm being demanding, but this has to work, I need to explain quickly incase he comes', she said, he watched her in amazement, wondering what was going on in her head, she continued, her face closer to his, 'I'm going to kill him, were going to kill him, and we need to do it quickly, he could already be on his way, now, kiss me', she said, he remained where he was, 'go on kiss me, I want him to see, I want to kill him, and I can see it in your eyes that you do to, now just kiss me, it's the only way we'll be guaranteed that he'll come'. The words had barely escaped her mouth when she felt his lips touch hers, _yes, it's working. _After about a minute he stopped kissing her, and_ s_he laid down on her bed, pulling him on top of her, he began kissing her again 'Touch me a bit, hold my breasts, she said, he did.

She heard a shout, from somewhere in the castle, the words were unrecognisable, but she knew it was Ron. Paul heard it to, he made to get off her but she stopped him, 'No carry on', she whispered. He did.

They could hear heavy foot steps coming down the corridor now, they moved apart Paul stood up but Hermione remained sat on the bed ' Make sure he isn't watching me while your fighting, if he sees me this wont work' said Hermione. 'YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, IM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH' shouted Ron as he came bursting through the bedroom door, he looked more angry than Hermione had ever seen him before. He walked over to the bed, pointing his wand straight at Pauls heart, 'You first, then the bitch' he said, his eyes moving menacingly. 'Your going to kill him just like that, he has no wand Ron, your more of a coward than I thought' said Hermione, 'I AM NOT A COWARD YOU LITTLE BITCH, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!', yelled Ron, turning his head towards Hermione, but without lowering his wand, Paul seemed to have realised what she was doing, and went along without saying a word, 'Well prove it then, let him fight you, put down your wand, throw it out of the window, and let him fight you like a man' Hermione said boldly, in the voice which she thought she had lost a long time ago, the voice which she used to have, when she was allowed to speak her own mind, without being in fear of being hurt again. Ron lowered his wand, and walked over to one of the windows, opened it with a key from his pocket and threw out his wand. _How stupid can you get; this is easier than I thought it was going to be. _

Paul walked into the centre of the room; his face fixed into an unclear expression, Ron watched him as he raised his fists, ready for the fight. Ron began walking over to him, Hermione watched him, and a feeling of odd satisfaction came across her again, this time it was because, for the first time in years she saw a look of fear in Rons eyes, and she felt glad that she had brought it on.

The two men began fighting, and it became clear straight away who the stronger of the two was. Twice in a row Paul knocked Ron to the floor with just one single punch. Hermione found herself laughing out loud at him, making him even more vulnerable to Paul. She watched them fighting for several minutes, enjoying watching Ron suffer, in the same way as he had made her suffer on countless occasions, before she saw her opportune moment to make her way across the room from the bed to the corner where the knife lay. Then hiding the knife behind her back she made her way back to the bed, unnoticed by either or the men. 'Relax on him a little bit Paul, let him have a few hits, but make it so he has his back to me' Hermione said in a whisper, which only Paul could hear, because Ron was on the floor again, Paul looked across at her confused for a few moments, however, when she flashed the knife at him, he seemed to have understood, he let Ron stand up.

It was then, as Ron backed Paul up into the wall, his fist raised up to his face, preparing to strike again, that Hermione crept silently from the bed, and made her way towards them. Ron still hadn't noticed she had moved from the bed, even when she was stood directly behind him, raising the knife up to his shoulder. _Bet you'll notice me in a few seconds you stupid bastard, when I drive this knife into you. _

She stabbed him first in a place where she knew he wouldn't die more a less instantly, in the shoulder. _I want to kill you when you're facing me, so then I can see your face and you can see my face as you die. _Ron screamed out in pain as she struck him with the knife, then when she had withdrew it he turned to face her, clutching his shoulder, his expression caught between one of being in pain and one of shock. 'You.. you.. stabbed.. me.. you.. bitch.. I'm.. going.. to .. kill.. you..' he stuttered as he made his way towards her, both of his arms stretched out wide, he was about to grab her round the neck, strangle her to death, when she raised the knife for the second time, and drove it straight into his heart. She held the knife in place with her hands for several seconds, and looked into his eyes, then as she smiled her biggest smile yet, she withdrew the knife and said, 'not if I kill you first', Ron fell to the floor, clutching his chest, Hermione knelt down beside him, still smiling as she watched his painful expression, then in his last few moments of life he she heard him mutter, 'I loved you'.

(OMG.. I just killed off Ron Weasley, I feel so mean : ( … anyways please review you thoughts on this)


End file.
